Finnick's story
by amclean23
Summary: This is a story about Finnick's life before, during and after he entered the games. In these chapters Finnick meets Annie, He is reaped and sent to the arena, He becomes the victor and more... *T-M rated for death and killings in the arena*
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

This is the standard routine that all of us in district four follow every year around this time. In one week, the peacekeepers will float through our town gathering everyone and dump them in the square for the public 'Reaping'. I hate this week, it is the week when everyone is sad about the possibility of their children and friends leaving them to go die in an arena. My parents couldn't care a less about whether or not I was shipped off to an arena to fight to the death, most likely to be killed.

Last year, a 16-year-old girl and a 13-year-old boy were reaped and sent to the capitol. The girl's name was Elena and the boy's name was Kale. The expression on their faces as they walked through the crowd to the stage was priceless. I must admit, even though I would hate being reaped, I always find comfort in watching other people being pushed towards the stage. I'm sorry but it's true. They both ended up dying, Elena was killed by an 18-year-old boy from district 1 and Kale was killed by tracker-jackers. Honestly, I hate watching people die, it isn't a very entertaining view, but I just wish that one day I could kill like the victors. Be an experienced killer and win the games.

This morning, I walked down to the fish market to buy some fish to feed my family for a few days. I don't have any siblings, I wish I did, even though I would only have to push more boundaries to feed all of them. I hate going to the fish market. Even though I live in district four and we supply fish, I will never get used to the smell. It's horrible. I am standing at the front of a stall labeled 'Fish by Joe'. _What a name!_ I thought. I grabbed to salmon and three flatheads and paid for them with thirty blueberries that I found in the forest earlier. And yes, before you ask, they are blueberries I tried them myself and they are one hundred percent safe to eat. Anyway, I turn around to walk back home when a young girl about my age with long, glossy red hair trips over my leg. I use the hand that is not covered in fish juice to help her up.

"Thank you." She says, but I am distracted by the deep blue eyes that are blinding me from reality. She has a strange but cute expression on her face, she's looking at me as though we've known each other our whole lives, "Annie." she says and sticks out her hand towards me. I take it and reply, "Finnick." She smiles sweetly it makes me smile as well. "See you 'round Finnick!" She states enthusiastically and skips off to the nearest fish stall. I am left staring, I have never been much of a person to like a girl but how could you not like her. She is beautiful!

I walk back to my house slowly with my fish in my right hand, people walk past me in the streets crying and holding the hands of their children. "You'll be fine, my darling." One of the parents says to their bawling child. _Ughh!_ Did I mention that I hate this week? I walk up to the front of my run-down house. My house has a wood and stone exterior and it is very old. I am pretty sure that about eleven different families have lived in this house without fixing or renovating it, so as you can imagine, it is pretty disgusting. There are little vines weaving there way through the planks of wood on the outside of my house and even in the small time that I have been standing here, I have seen about three mice crawling around the base of the house. There are two windows that I can see from the front of the house, both of them cracked and discolouring. Now they are a white, yellow colour and completely foggy. I don't even know if we ever had an actual door on our house. For as long as I have lived here there has just been a piece of wood leaning against the door hole. Its good enough for me. I take a few more steps towards our make-do door and push it out of my way to get into the house. I slide the wood back into place and walk into our kitchen.

"I'm home!" I call out to anyone who bothers to hear me. "Bedroom!" My mother calls back to me. Is it possible for her to sound so grumpy? I walk slowly to our bedroom. And yes, we all share a bedroom because this house was originally designed for a couple so my mother and father sleep on the big bed and I sleep in the rickety sofa-bed in the corner. "I brought the fish," I inform them when I get to the doorway. "Good." She replies simply. "Okay, well I'm going out, I'll be back by dinner," I say and start towards the door. She stops me a second later "No," I turn back around to face her. "How many times is your name in the reaping jar this time?" This surprises me, as she has never shown an interest in whether or not I will be reaped. I sigh and reply coolly, "32 times." She sucks in a short breath and avoids eye contact with me. I wait another minute or two before I finally talk again. "Mum? What's wrong?" I ask. She suddenly jumps up from the bed and throws her arms around me, embracing me in a tight hug. I am startled at first but seconds later I realise that I probably won't ever have this act of affection again.

"I am so sorry, Finnick. I never meant for you to have to sacrifice this much to keep our family running." She says. "It's fine I… don't really mind." I reply and try to wriggle myself from her 'loving' arms. "I'm going out Mum, I need to clear my head some more. I'll be back by dinner." I say and this time I manage to get further than the doorway before she stops me again. "Sweetheart, remember I love you!" I stop in my tracks. Not once has she ever admitted that she loves me. "Love you too mum."

I walk out of my house and back down the street that I came from, I go down to the fish market and look around for something to do. I see a little shop in the distance with the label 'Nature Jewellery' pinned to the front on the little house. I walk to the shop and open the door. The shop looks like it could have been a little house for one person. The insides are covered in wood planks and posters of jewelry. There are three tables in front of me with jewelry made out of leaves and bark displayed all over them. I walk up to the table that is closest to the right and pick up a bracelet made out of berries. It is really nice. I wonder if Annie would like it, I could buy it for her.

Within seconds I am being tackled to the floor. I drop the bracelet and try to fight back; this person is very strong. I finally get a glance at the person and see long red hair. I am being pinned to the ground with my arms above my head. "Stop, Stop!" I yell at the person currently on top of me, "Why are you stealing the bracelets?" the voice shouts at me, I notice that the voice sounds vaguely familiar, and it is the voice of a young girl. _Annie!_ She swivels and jumps back on top of me this time straddling me. She finally looks up at my face and gasps. Her deep blue eyes flying open upon realising who I am. "Finnick!" I smile, "Hey, nice to see you too." I say and look into her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She says, still straddling me. "I was bored, I came down to see the jewelry and well, here we are," I say looking backward to see the bracelet destroyed, berries all over the place. She follows my gaze and sees the bracelet in the corner. "Sorry about that, that really was a lovely bracelet, who were you going to buy it for?" She asks and looks back down at me. I stare at her for a few seconds before replying. "I was going to buy it for you." She stares at me in disbelief for a few seconds before smiling her beautiful smile and jumping off of me. She reaches out her left hand to help me up from the ground. I grab it and am lifted off the floor.

"Thanks. See you 'round." I say and begin walking towards the front of the shop door. "Wait!" She stops me and a turn around to face her, shyly holding her hands together in front of her. "What are you doing now?" She asks quietly, barely audible. "Not much, probably gonna go back home, why?" I reply taking a few steps back towards her. "D-do you… want to go do s-something together?" She says as she fiddles with her skirt and avoids eye contact. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving You

**Finnick's POV.**

Annie looks up at me with disbelieving eyes and smiles the smile that makes me suck in a sharp breath. "Okay. Where do you want to go?" She asks me and starts to walk closer to me.

"Why don't we go to the border?" I ask looking back at her as we step outside the little shop. She closes the door behind us with a bang and turns back around to face me.

"The border? I've never been near the border." Annie says.

"Well, come on, I'll show you the best parts," I reply and start walking in the direction on the edge of district four.

We walk around for a while trying to find a place where the electric fences are weak and/or turned off. Annie keeps asking whether she can climb over the fence, an ill be honest, if she wasn't so cute, I would have punched her already for being so annoying. We finally find a place where the fence is turned off and climbed through. I come down here often. I don't usually kill things, but I walk around for a while by myself, just trying to collect my thoughts. Even though I don't kill things I still keep a weapon on me throughout the whole time, you never know what could go wrong out here. It isn't protected by the peacekeepers so if something were to happen, the town would never find out. My trident is kept in a hollowed-out tree about a quarter of a mile down the fence. When I pull it out of the tree Annie shrieks behind me, I turn around and starts to back away from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, turning back around to see why she is so worried.

"W-what are y-you doing with that t-thing!" She stutters and keeps walking away from me. I take a few steps towards her.

"This is a trident, Annie. I just use this to make sure I don't die, animals are constantly walking around these woods and you can never be too careful. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She sucks in a shaky breath and comes closer to me. She grabs the trident out of my hand and swings it around like she has been using it for years. She finally slows down the frantic swinging and looks at me. "Are you okay now?" I ask her.

"Only if I get to use this for a while." She smirks and walks away from me. Once again, I am left smiling and completely speechless.

Two days later Annie and I head back out into the woods on the outskirts of our district. This time we didn't decide to walk through the trees with a weapon. We just found a nice grassy mountain and sat down next to each other. I sat with my legs crossed and picked some grass out of the earth whilst he spread her legs out in front of her and leaned back on her hands. She looks out into the miles of trees in the distance and I just watch her. How her expressions make the woods seem like the most magical place to be. "Tomorrow's reaping day." She states still looking out into the trees.

"Yeah, I know," I reply, not wanting to think about what I would do with myself if she was picked. We were quiet for a while just thinking about everything and anything.

I was about to speak again when she spoke just before me, "How many times is your name in the running?" _I hate this, I hate this! Why do I have to tell her, I don't want her to worry and I don't want her to feel bad! My mother asked the same question three days ago. I hate this!_ I thought.

"32 times," I say grimly, she snaps her head to attention, looking at me with a wounded expression lying on her face. "It's not that bad, there are hundreds of names in that bowl, the chance is quite unlikely," I say sadly, looking down at my feet. She keeps looking at me though and when I lift my head to look at her again, I find her wrapped in my arms, embracing me in a tight hug. She's never touched me before, even though Annie's hugging me for a sad reason, I still embrace her as though this is the last time, I will ever see her.

"My sister's name is in that bowl 28 times, I wish I could do something to change that but I just… I just..." Annie stops and starts sobbing, letting her tears run down the front of my chest.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." I try to comfort her even though I am breaking on the inside. _I hate seeing her sad, it breaks my heart._ I rub her back slowly trying to comfort her.

She finally looks up at me and I stare into her perfect face and before I know it, I am leaning in. I kiss her before I know I am doing it. My left-hand goes to her face and my right is still placed on her lower back. Her lips are soft but warm, she kisses me back with a slight urgency. I've never kissed anyone before, so I am breathing in all new experiences. She puts her hand to my face and starts kissing me harder as though we will never get the change again. I really hope we get the chance again, I don't want to leave her, ever. She pulls away slowly and smiles sadly at me. I brush a piece of hair from her face and return her smile. I don't want reaping day to be tomorrow, there is always the chance that we will have to leave each other.

We file into the square at two o'clock in the afternoon. I search for Annie and find her already in the girls half about five rows from the front. I get to the front of the sign in line and the peacekeeper pricks my finger, I wince and then I am shooed on by another peacekeeper. I walk into my line about seven rows from the front. I can still see Annie, her red hair standing out from everyone else. I try to get her to notice me, but she is quietly whispering to the person next to her.

Finally, everyone is filed into the square. With the youngest eligible children in the front and the oldest in the back. The parents stand right at the back holding hands and sobbing for the chance that their child will have to leave. The escort, Poppy Little takes the stage, she is always so happy to pick children to go to the capitol and die. She walks over to the microphone in the middle of the stage. "Now the time has come to select one courageous man and women for the honor of representing district four in the annual 70th Hunger Games." Poppy recites. "As always, Ladies first!" she says as she skips over to the bowl containing all of the female people in district four between the age of 12 and 18. Poppy's hand floats over the little white cards for a while before she slides her hand in and grabs out one card. She walks back over to the microphone and says, "And the female tribute from district four is… "Ivy Grondell!"

I look into the stack of girls on the other side of me. I look over at Annie to see the girl she was talking to earlier shivering out of her skin. _That poor girl! That must be Ivy._ Annie starts crying and hugging the girl next to her as Poppy says again, "Where are you, Ivy? Come, come!" Ivy finally gets a hold of herself and slowly walks up to the stage with tears rolling out of her eyes. Poppy helps her up the stairs and centers her in the middle of the stage. "Lovely, and now for the boys!" Poppy shrieks too happily for comfort. She walks over to the other side of the stage where the bowl containing all of the boy's names is. Once again, her fingers float above the cards for a while before plunging in and pulling out just one card.

I look over to see Annie staring right back at me. She looks so sad. I give her a reassuring smile when poppy speaks again. "And the male tribute from district four is… Finnick Odair!"

 **Hi again, thank you for reading the newest addition to 'Finnick's Story'. I really hope you liked it.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for names of other tributes or a theme for the arena, please tell me. Make sure to leave a review to share with me and help me with my writing. Once again thank you for reading and please continue to read all of the coming chapters in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Loving You

**Finnick's POV.**

 _It's like I can't hear anything…_

 _It's like I can't breathe in anymore…_

 _It's like I can't see two feet in front of me…_

 _It's like I don't know what direction I'm facing…_

 _It's like reality has been stripped from my firm grasp…_

 _What am I going to do?_

 _What are my parents going to say?_

 _What is Annie going to say?_

 **Annie's POV.**

 _It's like I can't hear anything…_

 _It's like I can't breathe in anymore…_

 _It's like I can't see two feet in front of me…_

 _It's like I don't know what direction I'm facing…_

 _It's like reality has been stripped from my firm grasp…_

 _What am I going to say to him?_

 _What am I going to do without him?_

 _I can't let him go yet, I just can't!_

I fall down to the floor in a heap, bawling my eyes out. This can't be happening! Not to one of my best friends and… well, I don't really know what he is to me, but I know I can't let him go. Not yet…

 _…._

 **Finnick's POV.**

My vision is foggy as I open my eyes.

I can smell three things; Fish, Burned wood and fear. The fear is mostly coming from me.

I can hear three things; Breathing, soft crying and fear. The fear is mostly coming from me.

Three seconds ago, I was trying to figure out how to comfort Annie when we left the square. After all, her friend was reaped to be a tribute. But now…

I am the male Tribute!

What is Annie going to say?

I look over into the girl's half of the area and see Annie curled up in a ball on the floor crying. _Oh, how I want to comfort her right now!_ _Tell her that everything is going to be alright._

She looks up and sees me looking at her. This time she stands up and sadly smiles at me, she covers her mouth with both hands and cries some more. I take a few steps out of my row and begin walking to the stage. Poppy is standing at the boy's half of the stage, waiting for me to take my place. I walk for what seems like forever, slowly readying myself to climb the steps to my death whilst in my head I say over and over again, _someone please volunteer, someone PLEASE volunteer!_ No-one does. I am about to climb the steps when I hear the fourth thing. "Finnick no. Finnick!" Then the sound of footsteps coming up behind me. I turn just in time for Annie to jump into my arms. I hug her the tightest that I have ever hugged her before. Because this time, I'm not sure if I will ever hug her again.

To my surprise, none of the hundreds of peacekeepers come up to us to peel Annie off of me. We embrace each other forever, or, for what seems like forever. I never want to let her go, and I'm sure that she doesn't want to let me go either.

Annie whispers in my ear so quietly I wasn't even sure I was her until I saw her lips moving. "Finnick, just try to win, please. Try to win for me! Please." She whispers, and even though I've only known this beautiful girl for a few days, I know that I have to win. I know that I have to win for her! She finally lets me go an holds my hand reassuringly as I turn around to climb up to the stage. Poppy waits for me to take her hand as she leads me to my spot on the stage. I look out to the audience, I can only see two people crying for me; Annie and my mother. The rest of the people all respect me, but I wish that more people cared about me. Not even my dad is shedding a tear for me.

I look down at my feet as Poppy finishes off our little gathering, "Here we are, our tributes from district four, shake hands now, my darlings." I shake hands with Ivy and make sure not to smile at her. If I'm going to win for Annie, I can't let her friend get in my way. I'm not saying I'll kill Ivy, I am saying that if she was to die, I wouldn't try to save her. I know, I know, I am so selfish but when It really comes down to it, only one person can survive the Hunger Games.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Ivy and I are pushed upstairs by the peacekeepers. I cannot believe that this is happening to me, I never wanted this, I never even thought about this! And what will become of Annie, what if she finds someone new in the time that I'm gone or… what if I never come back?

I settle in a little wooden room with a small table and a dusty old couch in the corner. I sit down on the couch and wait for my first visitor to come. The rules are that only the most important people in your life are allowed to say goodbye and for me, that is my Mother, my Father, and Annie. The first one to come into the room is my Dad.

"Dad!" I shout as he comes through the door and throws my arms around him, it takes about three seconds to realize that its weird, I've never hugged him before, and neither has he. I quickly withdraw my hands from around his waist and nod my head at him in greeting. He nods back.

"I believe in you Finnick, I believe that you can do this. You are stronger than most of the other tributes in that arena." I take a moment to register that he was actually being encouraging. "I got you this from work as an after-reaping present, but since… you know... you are the district four male tribute…" He fumbles, "well, I guess that it's yours anyway." He finishes and holds out a locket, I look inside and see a photo of both of my parents together. They look very young, I would say about 20. It's an old musty photo but it means something, so I love it. In the photo my parents are sitting under a tree, a tree which looks to be a coconut tree, they look like they are laughing at something which makes me smile. In the back of the photo, I see a small little animal about the size of a large piece of bread. It has a greenish, brown shell and it has little flippers in the front and back. I don't know exactly what the creature is, but it is absolutely beautiful. "This photo was taken when we were on holiday. Remember the year that I told you about. We went on a tour of the arena that your great-grandfather died in and we got a-" He stops talking because once again I have thrown myself into his arms, but this time, he embraces me fully. A father and son moment, if you will.

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you so much." I muffled a whisper into his chest.

"You are welcome, and as I said, I truly believe in you!" He replies.

We stay like this for a while before the peacekeeper rushes into the room and grabs my dad by the collar. Within seconds my dad is whisked from the room leaving me with my horrible thoughts, _I may never see him again._ It is about a minute before my mother rushes into the room.

As soon as she sees me, she wraps her arms around me. "Finnick I am so sorry. I wish right now that I could take back every stale moment that we've had, I wish I could have done more to protect you from the Hunger Games. I don't know what I'll do with myself. I am so sorry!"

"It's fine mum, really. I'll be fine. I know how to hunt at least and there will be trainers as the capitol." I say trying to calm her frantic tears that are streaming down her cheeks.

"Did your dad give you the locket?" She asks. I hold up the shiny gold locket in my hand and she smiles. "I love you so much, Finnick. Please remember that!" she brushes away a stray tear falling from my eyes and kisses me on the cheek. When she is taken from the room, I can hear her yelling and crying at the Peacekeepers, "My baby, no! you can't take him! You can't take him away from me. My little baby!" At this I start crying, the full developed tears trailing their way down my face. I don't want to leave. I just about finish wiping the last tear from my face when the last person storms into my room.

Annie immediately rushes up to me and throws herself at me and I hug her back so tightly I am worried for her ribs. "You can do this, you can win this. I believe it." I hold her face in my hands smoothing out her long red hair.

I look into her sad, teary, ocean blue eyes and say to her, "I really will try to win this for you, I promise!" Then I kiss her. I kiss her like I will never kiss her again, she does the same, her lips are still warm even though today is so very cold. She puts one of her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss and I react immediately putting my hands on her waist. She slows down and savours the last touch of her lips on mine and pulls away reluctantly. I cup her face in my hands. "I love you Annie!" I say, and she smiles her beautiful smile.

She sobs and says, "I love you too, Finnick!"

Then she is rushed out of the room and I am left with the previous statement floating through the air…

 **How did you like that? I really hope that these chapters are getting better as I go along...**

 **Remember to leave a review so I know what I can improve on and please give me some full names of tributes from other districts and also an arena theme, e.g. tropical, forest, desert, abandoned city or any others. Thank you for reading the newest update on 'Finnick's Story' I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing You

**Finnick's POV.**

The crowd cheers for us as Ivy and I are pushed into the train. How can they cheer for us in this situation? They are literally saying a possible goodbye to us, _Forever!_ I've never actually seen this train in real life before, only on television. As I leave district four, I think about all of the things that I may never see or experience again; Mom, Dad, Our House, Hunting with my Trident, because I may not actually get a trident in the Hunger Games. But the main thing that I think about is… Annie! _Is she okay? If I die, will she miss me? What will happen to her whilst I'm gone?_ These thoughts float around my head like confetti and I do not like it. I look at the clock in the entryway of the train and the time is now 3:34, so exactly one hour ago, Annie said that she loved me. I will remember those words when I am playing in the Games, I will remember the whole scene.

 _I cup her face in my hands. "I love you, Annie!" I say, and she smiles her beautiful smile._

 _She sobs and says, "I love you too, Finnick!"_

 _Then she is rushed out of the room…_

The last part breaks my heart. I mount the steps and walk a few paces in, so I can see the inside of the train. The interior is covered from head to toe in glossy silver metal with little columns of brown slab covering from the roof to the floor. There are tables upon tables of food and drinks, that I cannot help but think. _All of this food could feed at least three-quarters of the people in district four._ There are bright lights shining from under the ledges on the floor and on the roof making the train feel a lot brighter and happier. Because really, this train is just a gift before you are sent off to your death. There are about six windows in this carriage, all of the wide enough to see the vast wildlife and bush outside. There is one main table in the center of the cabin with all of the cutlery and plates set out nicely. There is also a few couches in the front, facing an expensive looking television. The television in this train looks about thirty thousand dollars more expensive than the one we have at home that we bought for fifty dollars in the trading market. It isn't the best television, but it supplies my mother and me for what we need, or… what we needed. Dad would never be at home with the amount of work he did so he didn't really use the television unless he had a day off or he was sick and just wanted to relax on the couch for a while.

Poppy tells Ivy and me to take a seat and relax while she goes to find our mentor. Jerry, Jerry Welton. That is our mentor's name. I swear this mentor better be good, otherwise, I don't know how I am going to win this for Annie.

He walks in wearing a run-down leather jacker and baggy, faded, green pants. His boots are mostly black other than the parts that have been work-in and almost white now. He has obviously dragged the boots through the dirt. _Great first impression._ I might add. His hair is mostly brown other than a few light streaks, his eyes are a dark green and he slouches as he walks. _Well, I'm dead!_ I think and stop myself quickly when I think of Annie. I already miss her so much…

 **Annie's POV.**

I already miss him so much…

I've never felt this way about anyone other than Finnick and I wish that he didn't have to leave me so soon. I watched him board the train ten minutes ago and that was the last time I saw his face, staring out the window into the crowds of people cheering for him and Ivy. I think he saw me just as the train started puffing and speed off on its way to the capitol. I waved and waved at him, but he didn't wave back, it's either he didn't see me, or it was too hard for him to say goodbye. It was only an hour and a half ago when he said he loved me, I will remember that forever, even if he doesn't. I will remember the whole conversation.

 _He cups my face with his hands. "I love you, Annie!" He says, and I smile at him which makes him do the same._

 _I sob and say, "I love you too, Finnick!"_

 _Then I am rushed out of the room, watching Finnick reach his hand out for me the last time…_

 **Finnick's POV.**

I left the train station about twenty minutes ago, and I want to go back, I want to go back so bad! I want to see Annie; the last time I saw her we were just rolling out of the train station. I saw her waving at me and I just couldn't wave back. I just couldn't, I didn't want to say goodbye even though I'm not likely to go back to district four.

I am currently sitting next to Ivy on the couches. Poppy and Jerry are in the front cabin, probably eating and discussing what to do with us. Ivy keeps sobbing next to me every now and then and honestly, I can't blame her. Even though I've decided that I dislike her, she has a right to be upset. I won't kill her though, when we are in the Games, I'll just make sure that she dies in another way. But I won't kill her, I don't want to hurt Annie in the process.

Ivy rarely looks over at me, but I keep looking at her, she looks so sad, poor thing. Ivy has a small figure, so she obviously hasn't had much to eat her whole life. she has dark brown eyes and a very pale shade of skin. Her hair is a dirty blonde color and she seems to have a long neck, at least from where I am sitting it looks like her neck is a lot longer than some. Her eyes look tired like she's been up for hours or crying a lot. Well, she has been crying a lot. Her mouth is thin, she has very thin lips that are a very lush pink color. She looks like she has never touched a weapon in her life or if she has, she was scared of it and dropped it. The way she is sobbing right now I could easily say that she had a lot of people in district four that she cared about or that cared about her. _Lucky girl! I have barely anyone!_

She looks over at me now and sees me staring right at her. I flinch at her scrutiny and look away quickly as if I've been caught doing something unbearable. "What?" She almost shouts, making me jump.

"Nothing, are you okay?" I ask trying to be as nice to my newfound enemy as possible.

"Why would you care? You're just going to kill me as soon as we get into that stupid arena, aren't you?" She states angrily, but under all of the anger, I can see a bit of sadness and worry. It actually is a bit sad.

I shake my head slowly and look down at my lap with a little laugh. "I wasn't, but that is a good idea!" I joke. She looks shocked for a second before I jump in and say, "I'm kidding, I won't kill you, I'll leave that to someone or something else unless of course, you try to hurt me, then the situation may be changed."

"Yeah sure, when it really comes down to it, Annie would rather you go home than me!" I snap my head to attention, _of course… Annie is friends with Ivy as well._ "Do you know what she said to me when she comes into my room, she said 'Please, help Finnick win, please Ivy.' And the best part was when she cried and said, 'I love him too much to lose him.'" I smile hearing about Annie loving me, I shouldn't be smiling, but I can't help it. "What are you smiling about?"

I frown quickly trying to hide the fact that I am ecstatic about hearing that Annie loves me, even though I already know it, it is nice to hear from someone else telling me. "Nothing," I say, "And I won't kill you unless were the last two standing." I finish and stand up to go find Jerry to start learning how I am going to win this…

 **Was this one okay? I know that it was a bit shorter than the other chapters but I have been very busy this week and didn't get much time to keep writing in detail...**

 **I hope this one is okay and thank you for reading the latest addition to 'Finnick's Story'. Please Review the story and tell me some names for other tributes and a theme for the arena that Finnick will fight in. I really need help with these sorts of things because I don't have much time to think about names.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and please tell your friends!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking of You

**ONE DAY LATER**

 **Finnick's POV.**

Today is the day of the Tribute parade. All twenty-four tributes gather in the backstage area for a briefing on the event. Once we know what we have to do, we go even more backstage to get dressed and for the girls to put on their makeup. My stylist's name is Anelleta, which is pronounced 'an-a-let-a.' she has a costume in the back room waiting for me. I take is out of the costume bag and look at it. _Are you serious?_ I am literally being dressed as a fish! It looks like a cardigan with pants, but the colors make it look like a fish. _District 4, Fishing! Who thought of that?_

I dress in the stupid costume because I don't have a choice and I look at myself in the mirror. The sleeves of the 'fish' are bright green and yellow. And the pants look like something straight out of a Lady Gaga music video. I look at myself one more time before I head out the door. I am very tempted to rip this thing off and go in my singlet underneath. I find Ivy at our chariot. She is dressed almost the same as myself but, in a dress, and she has a headpiece. "You look nice!" I say as I walk past her and go to the horses at the front.

She chuckles and says, "Thank you!" then goes over to talk to her stylist, Jalo.

"Tributes, please mount your chariot!" Seneca Crane says over the loudspeaker coming from the game maker's headquarters. I walk to the base of the chariot and mount it. Holding my hand down to help Ivy up onto the chariot. To my surprise, she does take it and I lift her off the floor and onto the vehicle.

Seneca Crane's voice booms out once again. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Tributes hold on!" He says, and I grip the handle at the front of the chariot and wait to be zooming through the crowds of people who want me dead…

 **Annie's POV.**

I've been watching the television all day waiting for the tribute parade. I can't miss it. Finnick knows that I will be watching, I've been waiting to his face all day.

The Television light flashes brightly and the sound of the Capitol anthem booms through our houses weak sound system. I see President Snow then I see the first chariot roll out of the back room and into the streets of the crowds. District 1 'Luxury.' Are dressed in bright gold and turquoise, the girl is in a long, elegant dress with gold framing the shoulders, neck, waist and the bottom of the dress. The rest of the dress is a beautiful turquoise. The boy is dress in a suit, he also has gold framing the neck, shoulders, and waist, but he is wearing black pants and a headpiece made of gold and turquoise flowers. I will be honest they do look lovely, but I don't focus on them completely.

District 2 'Masonry.' Are wearing a material that looks like bricks, the girl wearing a dress and the boy wearing pants and a shirt. The material is very weird, ill be honest. They honestly look like bricks.

District 3 'Technology.' This one is always a wildcard every year. I think the stylists struggle to find a costume that the tributes can wear to represent technology. They come out wearing a black jumpsuit, both of them wearing the same jumpsuit. It has little wire-like chords sticking out everywhere and they and both wearing a wiry headpiece and boots. I think that the stylists did pretty well this year, last year District came out, the girl wearing nothing, but a black tube top and shorts and the boy came out in nothing but black knee length pants. It was rather funny.

District 4 'Fishing.' And there he is…

 **Finnick's POV.**

I smack a wide grin across my face as I am jolted into the swarms of people that are waiting for me to come out from the backstage area. I know Annie will be watching so I plaster on my nicest smile and wave to the crowd. When the camera comes down to focus on my face I smile sweetly and blow a kiss to the crowd, hoping that Annie will know it's meant for her and her only.

As I ride out on my chariot, I see thousands upon thousands of people, waiting to see my death as public entertainment. _I hate them!_ I think. _I hate them all, how can they see this as fun. The Capitol is stupid if they think that all of the sad, lonely, hungry people in the districts will keep on sending their kids to the reaping forever. How can this continue? I know that there was and Uprising in the Districts and that Is why president Snow is so bound to the Hunger Games, but we have grown from that. And the people who started the Uprisings are all dead now, so why do people in the Capitol see this as fun and entertainment? We are all living people that do not deserve to be shipped away from our families so that the Capitol can have fun. It's not fair. I hate them!_

I think all of this whilst smiling and waving at the crowd, it's all I can do to make Annie happy to see me again before I possibly die...

 **Annie's POV.**

There he is, and he looks confident as ever. In the short time that I've known him I already know that it's a mask, anyone that cares about him can see that he is hiding the utmost of fears inside. He is scared, and I can't blame him, I am petrified for him! I won't be able to watch him die!

One hour later and the parade has almost finished, President Snow wraps up his speech on the power of the capitol and his usual speech about the Hunger Games. I watch as the chariots take the tributes backstage, they go back this time, District 12 goes back first, District 11… I wait, I don't want to look but I do anyway. District 10… I can't look, I really can't! I look away. District 9… I look back I don't want to miss him leaving. District 8… I crouch down close to the television deciding that I can see him better from here even if my eyes hurt because of the stinging sensation the screen is giving off. District 7… I let out a soft cry. _I don't want to see him leave._ District 6… I back away from the screen a bit and I have a perfect view of the departing tributes. District 5… I wait as patiently as I can, I know this might be the last time I see him, so I wait, and I don't dare blink. District 4… and I take one last look at his face, blowing a kiss to the screen, I know it's for me by the way his hand lies over his heart before he is sped off into the great unknown…

 **Finnick's POV.**

I am standing backstage four days later in the most stunning suit I have ever seen. I am wearing a pair of black pants and a green Blazer, I know it doesn't sound like the most spectacular thing ever, but I am savoring what I can with the end of my life so close. The training for the Hunger Games went by in a blast and tomorrow, I might be dead. "District three, male tribute, Chester Glory!" I hear Caesar Flickerman shout from the stage. I am getting more nervous by the minute, Jerry doesn't really have that, warm feeling about him, he doesn't speak as though he is actually going to help me win the Games, so this interview with the world famous Caesar Flickerman might get me, sponsors which could save my life, I might need something when I'm in the arena so I need to make the best impression as I possibly can or else, I don't know what I'm going to do.

Chester Glory's interview is over as soon as I gather my thoughts, he shakes Caesar's hand one more time before grinning and walking off the stage. "Isn't that just amazing! Next up we have our Female tribute from District Four, Ivy Grondell!"

I hear Ivy take a breath as she takes a few steps towards the entrance of the stage. Before the walks through the door I see her lips moving. _Good luck!_ She mouths, and I nod my head in return.

 **Ivy's POV.**

 _Good luck!_ I mouth to Finnick as I walk a few more steps to the stairs in which Caesar awaits. His hand is held out to me as I reach two white chairs in the center of the stage. I take his hand and sit down in the comfortable chair. "So, Ivy, how are you finding it here in the Capitol?" Caesar asks me.

I think about this for a second, I don't want my first impression on the Capitol to be rude, because I want sponsors, but I don't want to be a sweet little innocent girl from District Four. I hate being here, so I am going to express my feelings. "Well, I'm not really enjoying it, I mean all this nice stuff is just a distraction from the arena," I say lightly and let out an exasperated breath.

"Yes, I guess so… and is there anything that you are enjoying about the Capitol?" Caesar questions. I actually do think about this for a long time, I cannot think of one thing that I like about the Capitol.

"No, it's all a bit… confronting. I mean I've lived in a poor district for my entire life, eating very little and going off by myself whenever I wanted but being here in the Capitol is very strange from back home." I answer. I think I answered that one alright.

"Well, yes that is a bit unfortunate, isn't it folks?" the crowd whimpers for me and Caesar looks back at me. "Well, Ivy. I have two more questions for you, the first one of them concerning the reaping, is that okay with you?" I nod. "I think we were all very sad for you when you were reaped, that little girl next to you, her poor little face, you obviously know who she is. How close are you to her?"

"I think we were as close as friends get, well, for a while, we were so close but then a few days before the reaping she just got… distracted with other things and I felt as though I wasn't good enough for her so I gave her space, then after the reaping, when she came to see me, she didn't show any indication of us being friends, she just went on talking about her… distraction." I say and struggle not to tear up as I replay what she said to me in the small room in the back of the square. The moment when she implied that she would rather Finnick win than me. The moment when she asked me to help him win.

"That is unfortunate for you, and my last question for you is about back in District Four," I swallow as Caesar continues, I don't feel up to talking about my home right now. "Is there anyone special that you would like to say anything to?"

"Yes actually," I take a breath. I have to make this look realistic even though there is no one back home that I hold close. I need to make the Capitol feel bad for sending me into the games. I need to make it sound as though I have a special boy back home. _Here we go!_ I think and begin to speak lies that may get me, sponsors. "If you are listening to this now, you will know that I am speaking to you." I take a breath and continue, "I love you, I love you so much and I really wish that I didn't have to leave you this early in our relationship but that's what has to happen." I start to cry to make it more realistic. I sob and sob and see Caesars face crumple because of how sad I am. _This is working in my favor._ "I just wanted you to know that because I don't know if I will come out of that arena, and if I don't, I hope you find happiness with someone else." I cry and cry. I look down at my dress to hide the smile forming on my lips. The crowds pout and I can hear sobs coming from people. _Oh, how the Capitol is so very stupid!_ I think.

"Well, that is very sad. I am so sorry Ivy… Well thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of your experiences here!" Caesar finishes the turns to the crowd holding my hand and shouts, "A round of applause for Ivy Grondell!" I smile sadly at the crowd then I am being ushered off the stage and into the backroom.

 **Finnick's POV.**

After Ivy's interview, I am very nervous to do mine. I know that she is faking because during the training sessions she went on and on about how she had no-one that cared for her back home and no-one she cared about. It was quite sad but when she went for her interview and I could see how gullible the Capitol is.

"And next we have our District four male tribute Finnick Odair!" Caesar shouts at the crowd and I am pushed onto the stage. I smile because if I don't I with either be named weak, scared or arrogant and that's not what I want. I also smile because my home will be watching me, as will Annie.

"Hello Finnick, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" He asks me, _What a question!_ I think sarcastically.

"I am great Caesar, how are you?" I reply and sit down in the white seat next to him.

"I am wonderful, so Finnick… How do you like the Capitol?"

"It's great, I'm really learning the different ways of life around here. I don't usually get to see the richer side of life when I am in District four but it's nice for a change."

"That's great and I have a question for you about the reaping. I think that we were all very touched when that young girl run up to you at the reaping," I struggle to hide my smile as he talks about Annie. "What was her name?" He asks, do I answer or not?

"Annie, Annie Cresta." I say scratching my head.

"Ah, well, what is Annie to you? Am I allowed to ask that?"

"Yes, of course. Well, Annie is… she…" I stutter unable to think about what she is to me. "I love Annie, and I just wish that we didn't have to leave each other this early in our relationship. I just wish I had more time with her." I say and just hope that the answer was good enough.

A few questions later I am ushered off the stage. I really hope that what I said in the interview was good enough to buy me a few sponsors. I'm going to need the best if I'm coming home alive for Annie.

….

The time comes to quickly, _I'm not prepared enough! I'm not going to be able to outlive the other tributes! I'm so dead!_

I am loaded into the last room I will see before I go into the arena. My thoughts are running wild. Most of them revolve around Annie. Anelleta is waiting for me with a coat in her hands.

"The coat is made from a very thick wool, so I would say the arena is either Antarctic or snow mountains. Not sure but I can tell you it will be cold." She says, and I immediately shiver at the thought.

"Thank you Anelleta!" I say and begin to walk towards the tube. She stops me halfway.

"Good luck Finnick, I believe you can win this if you try! Give it your best shot my boy." She say, and I turn around and smile at her.

I step into the tube,

The doors close around me,

And I begin to rise…

 **Hope you liked it. I'm sorry I haven't been publishing chapters in the last few days, I have been so busy with school and I didn't have any internet a few days ago so it was really hard to write things. In a few weeks, I will be publishing more often. I really need people who read this to review it so I know what I can improve on and what I can add to make it even better than it is.**

 **Thank you for reading the newest addition to 'Finnick's Story' and I really hope that they are getting better as I go along. I know that this one was a bit longer because I was getting bored writing about Finnicks life before the arena and I really just want to get into writing about Finnick time fighting, I didn't want to write another Chapter about his life in the Capitol. So please review and tell me some name of other tributes from other districts.**

 **Once again thankyou for reading please review and follow my account to see all of the stories that I post in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting for You

**This chapter will be entirely Finnick's POV because I couldn't figure out a way to put Annie in this chapter without distracting the fighting in the arena. Enjoy!**

The first thing I see is the snow-capped mountain in the far-left side of the arena. On the other side is what looks to be a forest almost frozen over. I can only see small amounts of green around the place, and where there is green it is very high up in the tops of the trees. _At least it will be easy to find water!_ I think. I look around at all the other tributes, we are all lined up evenly around the shiny, golden cornucopia in the middle. I try to search for the first thing I will grab when I run over there, but I only find a few knives and a bow with arrows on the side. Then I see it. The first thing I will grab when I run to the cornucopia. _It's a trident._ It looks just like my one back at home except it is black and has what looks like sharper blades.

Soon enough I can hear Seneca Crane's voice over the loudspeakers. "Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Beginning countdown. 60… 59… 58… 57… 56… 55… 54-" then he just stops speaking. I hear a loud blast from the other side of the cornucopia and I know that one of the tributes walked off of the pedestal early. One of the girls from the other side of the cornucopia screams then canon sounds, ringing in all of our ears reminding us that you don't get any second chances in the arena. All of us wait until Seneca Crane speaks again, picking up where he left off. "53…52…51…50…" he keeps talking as I scope out my fellow tributes. I

can see the District three male tribute about three pedestals down from me. I remember his name being Chester Glory. Ivy is about four pedestals down from me on my right whereas Chester was on my left. Ivy looks petrified, poor girl. _I don't care, I can't think about her right now. I need to focus on the job in front of me._ "45… 44… 43… 42… 41… 40… 39…" This is taking too long, I need to get started. I also need to think about allies. I look again at who might be good enough to ally with, I can see the male tribute from district 7, I remember his face from the tribute parade. Trill. He looks to be the tallest out of all the people I can see, and he looks to have the most muscle out of all of us. "27… 26… 25… 24… 23…" he keeps counting down. I continue looking around at the people half of them I can remember from the parade and when we were watching the replays of all the readings in the districts. Then we hear the sound of the Capitol anthem and look up at the sky, one face appears. Elton Breakstone. He must have been the stupid kid who stepped off the pedestal early. "14… 13… 12… 11… 10…" I begin to focus as the last few numbers are counted down. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" there is a loud beeping sound and we all jump off out pedestals and run for the center.

I sprint as hard as I can and seem to be the fastest out of the people on my side. I pant and puff out cold air from the snow and ice all around me. I can hear the footsteps of what sounds like hundreds of people trying to catch up with my speed, trying to get there first. But they don't. I win the race. They lose. When I get to the cornucopia, I grab a bag and the trident and turn around to face a competitor. The boy from District 10 comes at me with a knife the size of my head. He takes a swing, but I jump out of the way quick enough to see the girl from District 2 coming towards me also. I impale the trident blade through the boy's chest, the blood dripping down his coat as he falls to the ground in a heap. I kick his body out of the way to retrieve my trident from his skin and swing it around to face the girl from District 2 getting closer and closer to me with a spear. I remember her. She's the one who said she could kill anyone who came at her. I think her name was Adala. _Well Adala, let's see if you can kill me?_ I thrust the blade at her, but she avoids the blow walking around me with the eyes of a tiger. Suddenly the girl from District 12 approaches her from the back and cuts her arm. Adala screams and turns around in time to sever District 12's head. It falls to the ground, blood flowing everywhere, even on my coat. I look down at the head just in time to see the rest of what's left of the bloodied body fall to the ground. I leave Adala to herself now, running from her as soon as she is finished with the District 12 girl. _I think I'm done here._ I grab a knife off the ground just in case and run for my life in the direction of the almost frozen over trees. The knife that I picked up has one side that is serrated and one side that is sharp and smooth. _Good pick!_ I think and run for my dear life.

I run through the freezing trees and cut away any branches that get in my way. _I survived the bloodbath!_ I think to myself. The bloodbath is usually the hardest few minutes to survive. I keep running until I find a nice spacious area to sit for a moment before continuing. I unzip the bag that I retrieved at the cornucopia and inside is; A long piece of rope, a water bottle, a set of throwing knives, a water purifier, matches and sleeping bag. This will do me good. I can use the sleeping bag when I am sleeping as it will be freezing at night with all this ice surrounding me, I can use the rope either to make something or as a weapon. I can hear cannon booming every few minutes. Then I hear a piercing scream close by. The scream goes on for a solid five seconds and I am running. For some reason, I am running towards the scream. I can't seem to stop myself though. I dash to the location of the scream to find the girl from District Eight lying on the ground, half of her face is burned to ashes and the other half is covered in red, burn welts, dripping with puss and bleeding all over her clothes and the floor. She doesn't look dead but to stop her suffering and keep the game going, I plunge the serrated knife through her chest. I hear her groaning and I smile. I don't know why but I smile, and I chuckle. I can feel the floor on the other side of her body, so I pull the knife out of her delicate body and watch the blood spread around the frozen grass. The cannon sounds, and I shiver. I hear a twig snap behind me, I pull out my trident and aim it near the direction of the noise. I look around for a while when I see a rabbit on the rock nearby. I pull our one of the throwing knives from my bag and aim it at the rabbit. I'm going to need food, so I figure this will be a good start. The rabbit dies and I pick it up by its leg. Blood dripping from it's eyes. I clean the rabbit and start a small fire. Big enough to cook the rabbit but not big enough to attract any other tributes. I lay the rabbit over the fire and cook it. Once it is brown and cooked, I rip it into six pieces and chew on the smallest part. Once I've finished eating, I put the other half of the rabbit into my bag and put it away.

Soon it is night time and I climb up to the top of the tree. I grab branch after branch and hoist myself over the trunks. Soon I am at the highest spot I can go without falling down and I grab my sleeping bag and shimmy myself down into it. I tie the long rope around my waist, so I don't toss and turn during my sleep and fall off. It is so quiet up here, so I can hear all the screams and cry's of the tributes around me.

I hear the anthem before I see the crest. I look up at the sky to see the fallen tributes list light up the night.

District 1: None.

District 2: None. That means that the whole career pack is still alive.

District 3: Chester Glory.

District 4: None. That means that Ivy is still alive and out there somewhere. For some reason and I don't know why, but I am actually surprised that she is still alive after the bloodbath.

District 5: Summer Dark.

District 6: Shadow Smalls and Shimmer Little. Poor District 6, no hope anymore with both of their tribute dead.

District 7: None.

District 8: May bunting. That's the girl that I killed, the one with the burned face.

District 9: Elton Breakstone. Must have been the guy who walked off the pedestal early.

District 10: Silmo Jackson. I'm pretty sure that's the guy I impaled.

District 11: None.

District 12: Lila Crane.

The sky goes dark again, and I can't hear anything. I just hope I can keep living for a while. For Annie…

 **I'm actually really excited that I got up two chapters in two days because with the amount of work I have going on at the moment I would think that I would have got up another chapter for another week. Anyways I did and I really hope that you like this one.**

 **Please review it and my other chapter so I know what to improve and also please comment and tell m some ways that the tributes could die other than being killed by another tribute. Thank you for reading the newest addition to 'Finnick's Story' and I hope you keep reading them as I go along.**


	7. Chapter 7: Surviving for You

**Finnick's POV.**

I wake to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. I wake gracefully thinking I am in my own bed at home. I open my eyes and see the trees and ice down below and I am brought back to reality when I hear a blood-curdling scream and a cannon sounding above. I stretch in my position on the tree and untie the rope around my waist. I climb down the tree and begin to pack up my belongings. I grab the backpack bag that I collected at the cornucopia and begin to walk south. If I have thought this through properly, I will hopefully end up at the lake. I really need fresh water and although it isn't going to be hard to find it around here, I think my best bet at safe water is the lake.

I continue to walk south and come across little obstacles along the way. I hear only one cannon as I am walking. Around about four hours of walking I hear something crackling. Like a fire. I start to walk in the direction of the sound, my trident out in position. I try not to step on any branches as I walk because it will snap and alert the person that I am here. I hide behind a tree as I approach the person from behind. My trident is out in front of me and suddenly I hear a twig snap. I snapped it. She turns around to face me, but I don't look at her immediately. I just plunge the trident forward and hope it hits her.

"Finnick NO!" She screams, and it is at this point when I look at her. I hit Ivy.

"Ivy!" I say breathless and drop my weapon. I look at the place where I skewered her. _Not too bad!_ I could definitely have done more damage but for now, she will live. I crouch down in front of her, so I can see the blood. Her waist is covered in the stuff. I try t cover up the endless flow of blood with my jacket so that she won't bleed to death. Blood falls down her waist and legs and all the time she just looks at me with a soft though shocked expression. Like she's scared of me.

"Is it alright?" she asks looking directly away from me and the wound. I can see her holding her breath as if not to feel the stabbing pain in her hip.

"It's fine, you'll live," I say sounding annoyed. I stand up and say, "Sorry."

I begin to walk off in the direction of where I thought the lake would be when she stops me. "Finnick wait." She runs up to me wincing at the pain of her side. "Can we be allies? I mean, I've been trying to survive for a day and I already been hurt twice. I need help and… well, you're as good as the rest, if not better."

I ponder this for a while trying to see where she was hurt the first time. Then I spot it. A welting burn on her left leg. Puss falling out of it with bloody finger marks all over the spot. I tilt my head trying to think of where I've seen this before, but I haven't talked to Ivy since after the interview, so I couldn't have seen it on her.

She follows my gaze down to her leg and sighs. "I got that trying to kill one of the other tributes. District Eight Female. She was absolutely crazy. Swinging at me from every angle and then this fireball flew out from nowhere and hit her square in the face, but it hit me also. Thankfully she was the one who fell down, so I had the chance to live, but I literally ran for the hills."

"Yeah, I killed her," I say flatly and Ivy gasps, looking down at her feet.

"So how about it? Allies?" She presses again looking hopeful. I wait before answering the simplest answer in the dictionary.

"Sure."

 **Annie's POV.**

No! No, no, no, no, no...

They can't be allies! They just can't. I won't be able to watch this if they are going to be allies. But I have to. Imagine what will happen if they both live out the entire games as I was hoping Finnick would. They would have to fight each other. That can't happen. I need air. I can't breathe. I take one last look at the tv before I go outside. Finnick is trying to find some plant that will help with Ivy's wounds.

I walk outside and see almost everyone in their houses, faces glued to their televisions. I think the whole district is worried about Ivy and Finnick becoming allies. I keep walking. I don't know where I am going but I know I am walking.

When I get to the street I finally know where I am walking to. Finnick's house. This is the place where he used to live. I walk up to the front of his run-down house. It has a wood and stone exterior and it is very old. It is pretty disgusting but compared to a lot of the houses in this district, this one is luxury. There are little vines weaving their way through the planks of wood on the outside of the house. Mice run by, under the house and near my feet. I jump every time one touches me. I can only see one of the two windows that are on the front of the house. One of the windows is covered with a sheet of white fabric that flies around every time the wind picks up.

I knock on the made-do door that is made out of a piece of wood. I really hope that his mother is home. I've only met her once when Finnick brought me back to his house for lunch. We ate slowly savoring every moment of our being together. When his mother answers the door, I smile and hope that she remembers me. her face is stiff for a few seconds obviously trying to remember me. Then her face softens, she smiles and she invites me inside.

"How are you doing dear?" She asks me politely, sitting herself down on the dusty, crumpled, old couch beside me.

"I'm fine. How are you doing, with the whole... Hunger Games thing?" I ask. Her face dissolves into a sad, almost teary state but she doesn't dare show me any tears.

She softens and looks up at me, "Well, I don't think that anyone is doing all that great right now. Would you like some tea, Annie?" She asks and stands up, walking over too the kitchen. She opens the little mini-fridge thing in the corner and grabs out the milk and some of the tea packets that look like they have been in there for ages.

"No thank you, but if you have any water, I'll have some," I answer, and she nods and walks over to the sink. The water spurts out of the tap slowly, Finnick's mother waits patiently for the water and when the cup is full, she brings it back over to me. I grab the cup and take a sip. She just waits, watching me with sad eyes. Then she looks down and waits for something else to be said. Then I begin, "I'm so sorry Miss Odair. I just come over here for some company and you wasting your time on me. I'll just leave now, I'm sorry." I say standing up and putting my cup down on the table.

"Nonsense, dear! To you, my name is Janet, and you are definitely not wasting my time. I enjoy the company and you were close to Finnick, so I'm am more than happy for you to stay." I turn back around and smile at her asking if she is sure. When she approves and tells me to sit back down, I grab the cup again and she turns on the television straight to the games.

 **Finnick's POV.**

I fix up Ivy's wounds and set up camp for the night. We make a little fire and I bring out what's left of the rabbit I caught last night and munch on it. She thanks me, and I nod.

The sky begins to darken and become night. I wait for about three minutes before it is completely dark to stop the fire. Ivy helps me using the ice that is around us the cool the fire off. The sizzling sound that the fire makes as it is extinguished is rather loud and I am worried about it signaling other tributes, but I don't show my fear in front of Ivy. We talk about the games and try to think of a system or a game plan that we can play for a while. I spot a moving creature about two feet away from me and kill it with my throwing one of the remaining throwing knives. It's a lizard. Ivy cleans it and de-scales it. We don't cook it yet for fear of another tribute seeing the smoke from the fire.

"Should we sleep in the trees, it's probably safer than down here?" I ask she pulls out a rope that she got in her backpack and begins to climb one of the nearby trees. I put the lizard in my pack and grab out my rope and sleeping bag. I climb the tree next to her and plant myself on a firm out-branch that looks like it can hold my weight. I've almost firmly wrapped the rope and bag around me when we hear a girl and boy screaming and then two cannons following it. That's when the capitol anthem booms over the sudden silence. Both Ivy and I look up into the sky to see the fallen tributes from today.

District 1: None.

District 2: None. The whole career pack is still alive!

District 3: None.

District 4: None.

District 5: None.

District 6: Both are dead already so None.

District 7: Trill Bentley

District 8: None.

District 9: Jen Ventel. That means that because the guy walked off the pedestal early, and now Jen Ventel is dead. District nine has no more hope in winning.

District 10: None.

District 11: Emerald Salo.

District 12: Miles Victon. All of District 12 is gone as well.

Only four dead today, that's good. I hope that this can be finished as soon as possible though, so I can get back to Annie and my family. I look over at Ivy and see that she is already asleep, already in the land of dreams and not worried about the world around her. I envy that. She flinches and just in that little movement I know she's having a nightmare.

I wait and wait for the angel of sleep to grace me with her presence, but she never comes. I continue waiting until I give up and just listen to the screams and silence of the night in the Hunger Games.

 **I'm hoping that these are improving. Please review this chapter on what you think went wrong and what I could improve. Also please tell me some things that could happen in the arena to make things more interesting and suspicious. I am really busy at the moment so I was really surprised when I got out three chapters in a week. Wow.**

 **Anyways I really hope that you enjoyed the newest update on 'Finnick's Story' and please follow me to see and read all of my future stories and chapters. Please share with your friends if you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading. Luv all you who read the whole thing.**

 **Also if you would like to help me with future chapter names that end with 'you'. The 'you' is refering to Annie. I have been writing the chapter names in a theme. So the first one was, 'Meeting You' then it was, 'Leaving You' then 'Loving you' so if you want to help me think of names, write them in the review box and I will give you or your username a mention at the bottom of the authors note.**

 **(Last Chapter name though of by Mel H)**


	8. Chapter 8: Reminder of You

**Finnick's POV.**

Sometime throughout the night, I manage to get a little bit of sleep. I don't know when but when I wake there is a human shadow looming over me. I jump up quickly grab the nearest weapon before I realize its Ivy. "You know, in a place like this, it would be nice for you to refrain from scaring me half to death if we're going to be Allies. It's only going to get you killed." I say groggily.

"Yeah right. And I'm sorry I was just going to wake you-" Then she is cut off by the coughing fit that consumes her. She starts coughing loudly and continuously. I'm afraid she is inviting unwelcome guests by coughing like this.

"Ivy! IVY! Shut up! Ivy!" I whisper loudly so she gets the idea. She keeps coughing though. She looks like she's trying to do it quietly, so I just slap her back the way the District Four doctor always does when someone's choking or coughing. She finally stops but occasionally starts gagging like she's going to start coughing again. "Are you okay now?" I asked resting my hand back on my lap. At some point I'd forgotten we were so high up in this tree and when I look down, I start, grabbing onto Ivy for a brief second to regain my steadiness.

"No, every few minutes I start coughing frantically, I tried to wake you so you could see what was wrong with me but I'm sorry for scaring you awake." Her voice sounds extremely coarse as she says this, I realize that her voice was coarse before, but I only really think about it now.

"It's fine," I say. Then I hear a rustling in the trees about one hundred meters away. I duck down instinctively. "We need to move; your coughing fit woke up the entire three-hundred-meter radius," I whisper angrily at her. She grimaces at my icy tone but obliges and starts to descend the tree hastily. I followed closely behind her, my weapon always at the ready. She looked back at me and copied by putting her sharpest knife out in front of her.

The moment I can't see the tree anymore, I relax, moving my rigid shoulders from an uncomfortable nights sleep. Behind me, Ivy sighs and looks up at me sharply. Her eyes suddenly flash dead when she starts coughing again. She holds her hands over her mouth to muffle the loud and obvious sound. She actually looks scared as she hacks up a lung. I slap her back again and she seems to stop coughing quickly. She looks at me as if to say sorry, I lift my head in acknowledgment when she looks sharply to her right. I quickly follow her gaze, I hear a rustling behind the almost frozen bush in front of us, she inhales quickly, and I ready my trident in front of me. Ivy stands behind me and holds her knife at the ready.

I hear the rustling again and quickly see a rush of red hair. The first thing I think of is Annie with her gorgeous red hair, but I know it isn't her. I do know who it is though. I don't know her name, but I know what district she's from. District Three. I quickly steal a glance at Ivy and see that she looks just as confused as I feel. Why hasn't the District Three Girl attacked yet? stayed stood here for a solid minute and yet no-one dares to move. I'm honestly getting bored.

I am about to spring forward and stab her when Ivy starts coughing again. I hear the girl stiffen behind the bush and I take this as my chance to kill the girl. Whilst Ivy is still having a coughing fit behind me, I sprint to the bush. I spot the same red hair and grab her by the neck. I swiftly take note of any weapons she has on her. She holds a sharp metal sword in her left hand and on her should is a bag. I take them from her, throwing them to the ground with a loud clang as the sword hits a rock. I hear her choke in my hand and I look up at her sharply taking in her features for the first time.

I gasp as I see who I am holding by the neck. This girl has bright red hair exactly like Annie, Bright deep ocean blue eyes exactly like Annie, she even has the same little freckles dotting over her small nose and cheeks exactly like Annie. I stare at her face before she speaks to me softly. "What are you waiting for, Finnick?"

"What?" I say, confused even though I don't know why. I keep staring at the Annie look-alike and exhale, realizing that I have held my breath this whole time.

"You're going to kill me." She says even though she sounds very confused, probably wondering why I haven't impaled her yet. My weapon is in my hand and it is in perfect position to jolt forward and end her life, but I can't make myself do it. Ivy stops coughing suddenly and I look over at her to see if she's alright.

She is bent over herself holding onto her knees and breathing in and out deeply. She looks over at me and her face clouds over in confusion when she sees that I haven't killed her yet. She walks over to us and looks from the girl to me and then back to the girl and back to me.

"Why haven't you killed her yet?" She asks me, her voice still hoarse from her recent coughing fit. She looks back at the girl and realized why I can't do it. "Oh… Annie?" She asks and whips her head back to me.

"Yeah," I say still looking at the girl. I release my hold on her neck and put my trident back in its position by my side. I drop my head and take a step away from her. I wait a few seconds before looking back at her again, her red hair floating in the wind. A million emotions are running through her expression at the moment, a few of them I recognize; relieved, scared, nervous and confused. I can't say I blame her. I begin lowering my head again just to get the image of Annie out of my head. "Okay, I won't kill you right now, so you better run along before I change my mind," I say icily.

"What?" Both Ivy and the District Three girl say a bit too loud and I shook my head back up to look at them. The girl just looks so confused and Ivy looks angrier that I'm letting my emotions get in the way of winning this. I shoot an equally angry look towards Ivy as if threatening her also. She whimpers under my stare and looks down.

"Fine, get out of here quickly, _I'm_ not going to let my emotions get in the way of this." She says to the girl before shooting a mocking glace my way. I scratch my neck and walk away from them.

The girl waits a few seconds before retrieving her backpack and weapon and running away from us. I listen to her footsteps gradually getting softer as she sprints away from us. Seconds later I hear a piercing scream from her direction and a cannon overhead. I shiver as I think of Annie dying, even though I know it isn't her. The District Three girl has died. I take that in for a second before I think about the fact that the person who killed her must be close. I must have thought about that for too long because unexpectedly I feel a tugging on my arm coming from Ivy. Obviously trying to get me to move from my frozen position on the ground.

I see him before I hear him. He must have moved very swiftly and quietly through the short distance to meet us. His long silver blade flashes in the frosty light coming from the sun somewhere. He stands in a position that says he isn't going down without a fight, _and you know what? Neither am I!_ He is about the same height as I am even though I know he is about two years older than me. His dark hair covers most of his face leaving only a small section of vision. He seems to be a lot bulkier than I am. I am strong but it looks like he trained for this before coming here. I am intimidated but that doesn't mean that I am going to go running and screaming for the hills. I have the upper hand in this fight because my weapon is longer and can reach him easily. I look at Ivy in my peripheral vision. She is watching but doesn't look like she will join in unless needed.

I start the fight. Swinging my Trident over my head before reaching forward to deliver the first blow. He dodges around my weapon swinging forward towards my head. He misses but still throws me off my balance for a short second. I compose myself and grin at him. I walk sideways a few steps to try to get him in a more vulnerable position. I realize that he has a slight limp in his right leg making him stumble a little when he tries to stab me again.

I am the first to draw blood, leaving him clutching over a piece of skin on his shoulder. When he removes his hand from his bleeding shoulder, I examine the wound. There is blood falling slowly over his jacket, the red liquid staining his hand where he reached for it. I ignore my guilt and try to hurt him again, a second later he flung out his weapon, aiming for my head once again. I winced and ducked out of his way rolling under the blow and delivering an even deadlier wound to the same leg that he was limping on.

He cries out in pain and clutches his leg as he did with his shoulder. I noticed at this point that it didn't matter that he was older and looked stronger. He was very strong but obviously not as strong as me. He howled like a wolf before spitting at me and running forwards towards me. I leaped backward, barely getting my trident up in time, the screech of metal on metal pierced my ears and left a chill running up my spine. He pushes forward on my weapon leaving me squatting down under his undeniable strength. I reacted as much as possible before pushing back and throwing him off me. I grin at him again and run at him, weapon ready. He ducks, plunging his weapon into the unoccupied arm. I grimace and grab my arm letting out a whimper of pain. I hear Ivy gasp behind me, and I wonder how she can just stand by and watch this without helping in any way. I grind my teeth together and try to squeeze the pain away even though I know it is only pushing more blood out.

I think about Annie and immediately I have forgotten about the pain, flinging my weapon forward I manage to sink the weapon into his stomach, but it isn't deep enough to kill him. He grabs my trident and jerks it from my grasp, leaving me unarmed. He grins and throws my weapon back towards a tree. I then realized how very fragile my trident was as it shattered and fell to the ground, breaking like glass. I swore to myself and tried to find my knife in my belt. I find it and aim it towards him, but it isn't long enough for me to win this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ivy moving towards the back of him. I grin even though it isn't me that will kill him in the end. Ivy jumps forward with her knife and drives her silver knife forward and into his neck. I gag as he cries out in pain. I can just see the silver knife coming through the front of his neck. Whatever is left of his head rolls to the side and hot red blood trickles down his jacket and onto the floor. Whatever frozen over grass was there has now melted under the hot liquid. I shiver at how much blood flows out of him. I watch as he finally falls to the hard ground in a heap. The blood doesn't stop though. I find myself struggling to look away from the corpse on the ground. The cannon sounds and I groan. _One more down!_

I look up to see Ivy smiling to herself, obviously proud of her kill. I smile encouragingly at her before looking back down at my wounded arm and crying out at the pain. I forgot how much it hurt.

"Oh, it's worse than I thought." Ivy gasps and rushes to my side, any signs of happiness dispersing as she stares at my bleeding arm.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I say even though my face doesn't show it. I can just imagine how much my face is complaining opposite to what I said right now.

"No, it's not. Umm… See that tree over there?" She asks me and I turn around to where she was looking to see a tree with lots of out-branches, I look back at her and nod. "Try to climb it, I know it will be painful but just do it. My dad used to have a bunch of healing plants in his yard. I recognize a few of them, I've seen some around here somewhere. I'll go look for some and you try to calm down. I'll be back soon." She explains and wipes a bit more blood away with her palm.

Out of nowhere, she starts coughing again, clutching her throat as if trying to rip it off. I try to reach her to slap her back like I've done a few times, but she crouches down. She continues couching too loudly when I hear the familiar chime from the Hunger Games parachutes. _Oh, thank God!_ I think as I run towards the parachutes landing on the ground a few meters away. Ivy looks after me and notices the parachute coming into land.

I grab the chute from the air and rip off the top, trying to get to the metal box hopefully containing something for Ivy's cough. I open the container and run back to Ivy. Medicine! I open the medicine box and held out the tube to Ivy so she can drink it. She drinks it quickly and instantly stops coughing. She gags a few times from the taste, scrunching up her face and pocking out her tongue. She exhales and smiles at me in gratitude. I notice the little white piece of paper in the back of the box and open it out to read.

 _Keep going and good luck. – Mags_

I am immediately grateful for Mags. I knew she would come through. Ivy looks over the paper and smiles.

"Okay, go over to the tree, I'll be back in a bit." She says and walks in the opposite direction. I go to the tree that she pointed out and find a branch that will hold both of our weight. I find one about four meters up. When I get there, I sit down and look at my arm again. I wince as I touch it, finally realizing how happy I am that I survived that fight with just one injury.

I hear the cannon twice as I sit in the tree, both times I think it is Ivy, but I am relieved when I see her come through the trees about two or three hours later. She walks to me with several leaves in her hand. By now the bleeding has almost stopped and the wound has almost scabbed over. I notice as she comes to sit beside me that she also has a backpack that she didn't have before. She puts the leaves on my arm and wraps it in twine to keep it secure.

"Thanks, Ivy," I say and look back at the bag she brought. "You didn't have that before."

"Oh, yeah I found this when I was looking. It was the District Three girl's bag. It has water in it." She says and grabs out the two bottles of water out. She hands one to me and I suddenly realize how thirsty I am, not having drunk in almost two days. I drink some of the boiling hot water leaving some for later. I give the bottle back for Ivy to put back in the bag and she wraps the bag around the tree, so it doesn't fall.

I look up to the sky and realize how dark it has gotten. I am quite tired, so I lean back on the wood and look up to the sky waiting for the familiar sound of the Capitol anthem to ring out over the arena.

When it finally sounds, I come back to attention and observe the deaths for today.

District 1: None.

District 2: Fred Deannie. Thank god, someone in the career pack is finally dead!

District 3: Hazel Donely. I realize the familiar red hair and sigh.

District 4: None.

District 5: Blade Lowe. That's the one Ivy finished off. I look over to see Ivy smiling again.

District 6: Dead.

District 7: None.

District 8: None.

District 9: Dead.

District 10: Sapphire Blunt. Must have been one of the cannons I heard when Ivy was gone.

District 11: None.

District 12: Dead.

Only four gone today which means that there are only eight of us left. Wow. I look over at Ivy and see that she has come to the same conclusion as I have. We might have to kill each other.

I look down and so does she. We both sigh and then I rub my sore arm.

"Goodnight," Ivy tells me then climbs one branch higher and puts her rope around her to keep her secure. I do the same and rest my eyes for the night. Drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 **How did you like this one? I hope you liked it. Keep reading these chapters and remember to review this Chapter. I have started wiring on Wattpad as well so I moved this whole book over onto that website. it is exactly the same but uploaded on both websites. I might be writing different stories on there as well so you should definitely check out my page on Wattpad, my account is Amclean05!**


End file.
